


Wiwwiwwiwwi

by DeviSan



Series: The tales of a Writing Maniac [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviSan/pseuds/DeviSan
Summary: Sometimes Luffy's decisions were questionable.A tumblr prompt challenge:Prompt: Brulee joining the Strawhats after Luffy came to like her.





	Wiwwiwwiwwi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlottebrulee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=charlottebrulee).



> written for https://charlottebrulee.tumblr.com
> 
> Uff, this was difficult for me! I still hope that you are happy with the result :)

**Wiwwiwwiwwi**

  
Prompt: Brulee joining the Strawhats after Luffy came to like her.

 

 

 

The first one to notice something was Nami. She could have sworn she heard a foreign laughter. It was late at night. She had been in her room, sitting at her desk studying some maps.

_„Wiwwiwwiwwi “_

  
Another female laughter? But how? Robin had not been on the ship for several weeks.

_„Wiwwiwwiwwi “_

After a few moments of trying to figure out the sound Nami decided to ignore it. It probably was just her mind playing tricks on her. She was not used to peaceful sailing anymore! Not after the whole Big-Mom incident. She should relax some more!

 

The second one to hear the laughter was Chopper. Early in the morning when he woke up, he heard a sound from the other room.

_„Wiwwiwwiwwi“_

Quietly he climbed out of his hammock, sneaking into the adjacent room. Nervously he opened the door, but no one was there? He raised his head, taking the scent from the room. Nothing unusual. There was no foreign smell. Was it just his imagination? Apparently so!  
Wondering what made him wake up, he climbed back into his hammock. It was too early to get up! He wanted to sleep some more!

 

The third one to hear the female, witch-like laughter was Brook. It was late at evening when he was staying at the crow’s nest. He had been humming to himself, looking across the dark ocean. A peaceful sight.

_„Wiwwiwwiwwi “_

Brook stopped his humming. He frowned (at least he would, if he still had skin on his forehead). What was that noise? A woman?

„Yohohoho! “  
Thinking about a young, attractive woman made Brook laugh in joy. What if it was a lovely lady with a nice pair of panties? He was eager to find and ask her!

_„Wiwwiwwiwwi “_

Brook jumped down from the crow’s nest. He walked around the ship, while trying to make out the source of the sound. Where was the dainty lady?

_„Wiwwiwwiwwi “_

There! The laughter! It was coming from Men’s Quarter! But what was a woman doing over there? The only ones on the ship at the moment were Luffy, Nami, Sanji and… Chopper?! Brook snuck closer, pressing his non-existing ear against the door but he could not hear anything unusual. Chopper and Luffy should be asleep at that time. Nami was either sleeping or studying in her room.  
Brook quietly opened the door and took a look inside. Chopper was laying in his hammock, slumbering peacefully. Sanji was snoring in a calm manner, sleeping deeply. The Captain was laying in the hammock above Chopper, turning around and yawning, while looking at Brook.  
„Everything okay? “ He asked, while being half asleep.  
„Yes, continue sleeping! “  
After Brook had climbed upon the Crow’s nest again, he was wondering. Had the laughter just been in his mind?

_„Wiwwiwwiwwi “_

 

The fourth and last one to notice the unusual voice was currently making food. By now Sanji was used to Luffy’s nightly hunger-attacks. Before Sanji had known about the others hunger, Luffy had always made a mess in the kitchen, while trying to cook for himself.  
Even awake Luffy was a disaster in the kitchen. Half asleep it was even worse.  
While preparing the sandwiches for Luffy, he heard the female laughter.

_„Wiwwiwwiwwi “_

He froze. It was a female voice. But neither Nami-Sans nor Robin-Chans! Another beautiful lady on the Sunny? He left the kitchen.  
“I am here~” His voice was more of a singing, than talking. No wonder! The thought of a lovely female made his pulse go quicker!  
But as soon as the cook was out of the kitchen the laughter stopped. Surprised Sanji looked around. Why did the angel stop laughing?  
With a sad sigh he returned to the kitchen. Maybe the lady was shy? He would wait for her ♥~

 

Little did the four of them know. It was neither their imagination nor their fantasy. It was their newest Nakama. It might have happened without the knowledge of the other crew members. It might have happened in the heat of a moment. But Luffy did not regret asking a certain „lady“ to join them. She was fun, after all!

 

* * *

  
The fight against Katakuri had been harder. Harder than fighting against Hody Jones. Harder than fighting against Doflamingo. With his similar abilities and his stronger Haki he had been on another level. Luffy was not sure how he managed to defeat the sweet commander, but it seemed like his burning passion and the will to protect his friends had been strong enough.

There was a problem though. All mirrors on the thousand Sunny were shattered. How was he supposed to get back?! After a few moments of panicking and trying to figure things out, he thought about the old witch. She possessed the Mira Mira no Mi! So, she should be able to find a way out of her mirror world!

The Strawhat did not need long to find Brûlée’s hiding spot.

After watching Luffy defeat her brother she had tried to get as far away from the Strawhat as possible, unsuccessfully though.  
The boy had spotted her too quickly.

“Oi, witch!” He called her, stepping in front of her.  
“Bring me to my friends!” He neither seemed angry nor malicious. Even though she had been the enemy, even though she had encouraged her brother to kill the little brat, the younger one did not have a grudge against her.  
“W-what?”  
“Bring me to my friends! I promised them to defeat Katakuri and then get back to them! Bring me to them!” He surely was determined.

During the fight he had repeated the same thing over and over again

_“I cannot lose. I promised my friends. I cannot lose, they are waiting for me!”_

“Do you really think your friends are still alive? Big Mom already devoured them all!” She had been throwing one of her tantrums. Surely none of the others Crew would be able to survive Big Mom in her rage.  
“They are!”  
“And what makes you sure?” Brûlée was not sure if she could argue with this boy. Or if she even wanted to! He had defeated her brother! No one ever defeated Katakuri!  
“They promised! Now bring me back to them!” He surely was stubborn!

Brûlée did not think, that she had any possibility of fleeing from the boy, nor fighting against him. After a while of trying to talk her way out she finally gave in and brought Luffy to his crew. It had not been easy for her, but she managed to find a way.  
She was honestly expecting the worst, while they traveled back. Execution, torture and other things crossed her mind. She was on Big Moms side after all. But nothing like that happened, when they arrived at Luffy’s friends.

Brûlée got to know that Big Mom had fallen into a big slumber after eating the new baked wedding cake. Apparently, it had been so good, that everyone eating from it fell in a mystical trance filled with joy!  
All the sweet commanders had been defeated by the Strawhats or their allies, as well as a lot of the other Big Mom pirates.  
The remaining people of the Charlotte family were either busy with repairing, what Big Mom had destroyed on her rampage or busy celebrating with the Straw Hats. It was confusing for Brûlée, but a lot of the Charlotte Family seemed to take a liking to the Straw Hats.

No one seemed to care about her anymore. Luffy was eating a massive amount of food, while laughing and cheering at the party. The rest of the crew was partying with their captain or relaxing from the fight. Sanji seemed busy talking with Pudding (She did not seem happy).

Maybe she could sneak away? But what would that do for her? She had lost more than once against the Straw Hats. She had left the unconscious Katakuri behind. Not to mention that the wedding ceremony got busted because of her!  
The moment of her brother and her mother waking up, would also be the moment she was sentenced to death. Big Mom did not react well to traitors.

“Oi, what you doing? You don’t want food? Sanji’s cooking is best. He even made Big Mom fall in trance! Isn’t that awesome? I would have been way too tired to properly fight her now! Your brother was really strong!”  
She had been so lost in her thoughts, that she did not notice Luffy walking towards her.  
“...?” She raised one eyebrow, looking at the boy. What did he say? She celebrating with them? And not properly fighting? What did he mean?  
“Try the food! And they have Sake! Mh, Zorro would enjoy the Sake too! Do you like Sake? I don’t! It tastes weird!”  
Zorro? Who was that?

The boy flopped himself next to the mirror she had been holding before.  
“Nami can drink a lot of Sake, though! But Zorro can drink even more! Shishishi”  
He laughed before letting himself fall on the back. He must be exhausted.  
“You helped us a lot! Without you we would not have been able to save Sanji! And I would not have been able to get back to my friends!” There was a big grin on his face.  
Without wanting it Brûlée had to smile too. As if she could have not helped them! She had been taken as hostage! More than once!  
“We are going to Wa No Kuni next!” Luffy stared into the sky, grinning.  
“We are going to meet Zorro, Franky, Robin and Usopp again! And Toroa! And.. -“ He continued on for a while before turning his head to her.  
“Have you ever been to Wa no Kuni?”  
“No.”  
“Wanna come?”

He suddenly jumped up, holding his hand in front of her.  
“You are fun! Join us! Can you make a Mirror Forest on the Thousand Sunny too?!”  
Wait... what? Brûlée was stunned. What had the boy just said?

* * *

  
„When did you want to tell us? “  
„Are you insane? “  
„What did you think?”  
“She is our enemy!”  
“She is an ugly, old and evil witch!”

Nami and Sanji did not give Luffy any time to reply. Angry kicks and hits were thrown at the poor boy.  
„I thought she could be fun! She can make a funny forest! And she can walk through mirrors! That is cool! “  
Even though the black eye was swollen and bruises were covering his body after Nami and Sanji had tried to beat sense into their captain (it never worked), Luffy seemed cheerful.  
„What do you mean? That old had being fun?!“

Nami raised her fist, glaring daggers at Luffy. Sanji huffed, exhaling the smoke of the cigarette he was smoking.  
„Did you completely lose your mind? She is a daughter of Big Mom! “  
„I know! “

The Captain got up from the floor, stretching and grinning.

„And what is she supposed to do with us? “

Nami questioned the sanity of Luffy. Not that she had known from the beginning of their journey that something was off with the Strawhat.

„She helped us! And she is old! And she can walk through mirrors! “  
That was enough of a reason for Luffy.  
Nami decided against arguing. Arguing with a wall was smarter, than trying to reason with Luffy. It never worked anyway.

 

 _„Wiwwiwwiwwi “_  
The laughter of Brûlée could be heard, as she manifested herself out of Nami’s mirror. She truly had chosen a hilarious crew to join!

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: https://generaldevi.tumblr.com (Anon or not)


End file.
